


Wouldn't even if you asked me to

by shadowx_mac



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Love, Nick Scratch needs a hug, Past Torture, Sabrina is there to comfort him, Seriously just let them be happy, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina season 3, what I wish had happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Nick knows he’s fucked up and doesn’t know how to fix himself, luckily as always, Sabrina is there to catch him.A fix-it-ficAka what how I desperately wish that argument during the Hare moon would have went.I feel like they ruined Nick’s character so now I’m going to try to mend it
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Wouldn't even if you asked me to

“You weren’t worth it!”

Those words dig deep and hurt in a way Sabrina has never experienced it before, but something inside her tells her angered and validated outburst strangely isn’t towards her. Yet she cannot stop the tears that out pour and stream down her cheeks as she trembles, she can’t find it in herself to say anything, only stare at the shell of the boy she loved.

It hurts seeing the expression on his face, because she knew the anger wasn’t at her.

He may be screaming at her but somewhere deep down she knew this yelling was towards himself.

He was taking his anger out on her that he felt for himself.

All she could do was just watch him do so.

“You think that you are worth any of this?! All the pain that people go through to keep you here, to make sure you stay alive?! All you can ever focus on is your damn self, when will you realize that all this bullshit is fake! That people actually don’t give a shit about you!!” He yells beginning to get in her face, she can see his eyes watering, Sabrina searches Nick’s face.

All she can see is agonizing pain that’s been held back for so long.

**“THE WORLD WOULD BE SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER IF YOU JUST DIDN’T EXIST!”**

Sabrina can’t stop the soft sobs that escaped her lips as she flinches, her heart in shambles as Nick just trembles whether that be from the anger or pent up emotion that has festered in him. He says nothing for moments more before the anger begins to just slip away. The beginning fractured cracks now burst open in dams of unbridled pain. The alcohol and drugs, the facade, falls away, and she sees for the first time in awhile her nick.

Broken, violated and humiliated, but _her Nick_ nonetheless. 

His face falls, tears built up so much that they start to leak down his face, and in an instant everything crumbles.

Nick begins to let out choked and painful sobs as he just crumples, Sabrina still shook up from his words has just enough of a grasp on herself to pull him into her arms. He just leaned into her because deep down she thinks he knows that she has him, that in Sabrina’s arms he’s somewhat safe. 

For once Sabrina knows she doesn’t need to tell Nick to stay strong, because staying strong is exactly the opposite of what he needs right now. He’s been through so much that Sabrina wonders why she didn’t do this with him earlier, Nick has been holding all of this for so long that right now, letting it out is what he needs to do. So she does what she should have done from the start.

She just holds him.

“Sabrina I’m sorry...I can’t…” is all he manages to get out as the sobs continue, he weakly holds onto her shirt, burying his face into her shoulder. She holds him tightly, “I’m here...” is all she replies back with, all she feels she needs to say. 

“Please don’t leave…” he mumbled as he holds onto her tighter.

“I wouldn’t even if you asked me to…”


End file.
